


Sweet Summer

by bonetrousle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a typical hot summer afternoon.Then Marco brings home icecream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Summer

It was a hot,humid day in the apartment of Jean Kirschstein and his best friend,Marco Bodt.It was already scalding outside and to rub salt into the wound,their AC just broke.Jean lay sprawled out on the deep burgundy coloured couch,watching whatever happened to be on TV.He wore a loose,black t-shirt and basketball shorts,but still muttered,"Uggghh....it's so hooot...."

Suddenly,like an answer to his prayers,Marco opened the door with a yellow shopping bag.The dark haired boy pulled out a small box then dropped the rest on the countertop.

"What's that..?",Jean asked loudly,his voice full of curiosity.

"Tiramisu gelato,otherwise known as edible heaven.",he said with a smile.Jeans eyes widened at the sight,longing for the sweet,cold,treat to quench his thirst. 

"ICE-CREAM!!",he shouted while doing the "grabby-hands".His freckled friend giggled,which he found oddly adorable.Marco sat next to him looking unusually comfortable in his hoodie and sweatpants.

"Dude...how are you,like,not burning up in that?More importantly,why the hell are you even wearing something like that in this weather?"The heavily clad other simply shrugged as he popped off the top of the container.Out of nowhere,Jean started studying his friends face,examing his soft features.He had perfectly parted dark hair and caramel colored skin with dark freckles to compliment it.Jean never realised how cute he was with his brown puppy eyes,and dorky smile...

"What's wrong?",Marco asked.

Shit!

He must've caught him staring..a light red blush fell onto his cheeks as he jerked his head away.

"I...uhh..t-that ic-cecream looked good.."The other put on a toothy grin.

"Open up."

"W-Whu-"He was interrupted by a spoonful of the dessert being shoved into his mouth,not to roughly though.

"Mmmm...'das good..",he said as his sharp expression softened.Marco giggled that heavenly giggle that filled the room with warmth.Jean looked up at him,immediately spotting some icecream near his lips.He had a sudden urge to remove it,but using his own lips to do so.He bit his bottom lip and when Marco glanced at him with a raised eyebrow,he felt his mouth go dry and his chest tighten.

"I..umm..ugghh..",he stammered,overcome with embarrassment.He inhaled and exhaled sharply.

Pull yourself together man.

Then out of the blue,Marco pressed his lips onto Jeans.His mouth tasted of coffee and chocolate.After a few moments,they pulled away,gasping for air.

Wow,Jean thought,we need to buy icecream more often.

**Author's Note:**

> omgg i'm so sorry this is such crap   
> i was awake at 2 am & eating icecream and  
> AAAHHHGGGG  
> Well, I hope you guys like !  
> au revoir ~ !


End file.
